Mellyssa
by Katani-chan
Summary: It's Harry's 5th year, and there's a new DADA teacher, but she's quite different from any of his previous teachers. She's informal, plays pranks on other teachers, and(though this is slightly more normal)is hiding something.
1. Pranks

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters, except for Mellyssa, do not belong to me. They belong to their creators.  
  
Mellyssa  
Chapter 1: Pranks  
  


The first years had finally been sorted and were sitting down at their tables, waiting for Dumbledore to give his speech so that they could start eating. Dumbledore walked up to the podium and cleared his throat." Our new Defense against the dark arts teacher has informed me that she would like to introduce herself, so here she is!" At that moment the doors opened and a woman who looked like she couldn't be any older than thirty walked in. She had long blonde hair that was tied back in a messy braid that reached down to her waist and black oval glasses. She was wearing an ocean blue robe. As she made her way up to the podium she looked at all of the kids. She seemed to be amused with the looks of shock and disbelief that she was getting. When she saw Harry she almost slowed down and half grinned, seeming almost sad, as she passed him. Then she looked over at the Slytherin table and a look of intense dislike crossed her face as her eyes passed over Draco. Then she reached the podium. "Ahem. I would like to say hello to all of you and to tell you some things about myself". At this time Harry looked over at the teachers table and noticed that Snape was looking at the new teacher with a mixed look of shock,fear,and dread."My name is Mellyssa Celes. You are NOT to call me Professor Celes. I will only respond to Mell, Mellys, or Mellyssa. I will try to get to know you all by your first names and be a good teacher. And hopefully I won't have to leave at the end of the year like so many DADA teachers before me. Well thank you and see you later!" And with that she got down and sat in the empty seat directly across from Snape. Dumbledore once again came up to the podium."And now, you may eat!".

As Harry heaped his plate he looked over at the new teacher. She wasn't taking much food for herself. But then he saw why. As Snape put some food on his plate and turned to reach for another serving dish Mellyssa levitated any food on his plate over to her plate and started to eat it. When Snape started to put some other food on his plate he noticed that the rest of his food was missing. He looked over at Mellyssa's plate and saw that she had taken it. Harry couldn't tell what he said but he seemed annoyed. Mellyssa just laughed and gave him some back. Snape seemed to sigh and give a "why me?" look and then start to eat his food only to discover that it had been petrified.Harry had to laugh at this and then Ron asked him what was so funny so Harry told him. Ron laughed too. When Hermoine heard the story she also laughed.Soon most of the kids sitting in that area of the Gryffindor table were laughing. Mellyssa saw this and started laughing even harder than she had been, making it impossible to eat her food. Snape just looked cross.

Eventually all of the kids had gone to their rooms. Mellyssa was using a small, abandoned classroom for her quarters. As she was fixing it up there was a knock on the door. When Mellyssa opened it she was greeted by the grinning faces of the Weasley twins. "Yes?" "Could you teach how to do what you did to Snape? That was such a great trick!" Mellyssa laughed a little at that."I don't think so. We'd both get in trouble and I have a feeling that you already get into enough as it is." "I guess you're right. Oh well, Hermione could always figure it out for us anyway. Well see ya!" As she shut the door behind her she thought "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on those boys." Then she got back to setting her room up. A couple of minutes later there was another knock at the door."That had better not be those boys again." But when she opened the door she was greeted by a totally different sight.

"Hullo Sev, What do you want?" "I can't believe you still call me that." "Well at least I'm not calling you Sevie boy any more." Snape shuddered at that."True. Just please don't call me that in front of the students. I get ridiculed by them enough as it is." As he said this he sat down in Mellyssa's overstuffed chair."Hey, that's my chair!" "So?" "So only I can sit in it!" "Well I'm obviously sitting in now, so ther's nothing you can do, is there?" "Oh yeah?" With that she shrunk the chair just enough for it to squeeze Snape. Then she sent the chair flying across the room so that Snape fell out of it with a thud. She then made the chair land right behind her so that she could sit down but at the last moment Snape was able to pull out his wand and move the chair back just a few inches so that they were both on the floor. Mellyssa started laughing "I should have known you'd do that. You always have to have the last laugh don't you? Oh well, I'll be sure to get you back later. Now I would like to get to sleep so if you would be so kind as to leave I would be very grateful." "Hmm, I don't know. I could just stay here so that you'd stay up all night so that I couldn't do anything." "But then you wouldn't get any sleep either. Besides, you already got me so you might as well just go and think something up to do to me tomarrow. Well bye bye! see ya tomarrow!" "Fine fine, Good night Lemming." "Don't Call Me Lemming!" Snape just snickered as he shut the door behind him. "I wish he wouldn't call me that.Oh well, he has no idea what memories it drudges up so I really can't blame him. Maybe I should..No, not yet." She then laid down on her cot and fell asleep.  
  
Why do Snape and Mellyssa pull pranks on each other? What memories is she talking about? What the heck is up with these nicknames!? Some might be revealed in the next chapter. Have fun! And please please please review! Thank you! >^.^ 


	2. Nightmares and Classes

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and I never will(drat). Mellyssa is my own creation.  
  
Mellyssa  
Chapter 2: Nightmares and classes  
  


Mellyssa woke up in a cold sweat. "*sigh* Well at least that one wasn't as bad as usual. Must be because I'm back here. After that night this was always my safe haven. It's only 3:00 a.m. maybe I can still get some sleep." Mellyssa layed down and tried to keep her mind empty of all thoughts as she tried to get to sleep but she just couldn't keep memories of her nightmare away._ A large room with a pine tree in the middle of it. Two blurry figures laugh as they pack up a box with the word "Christmas" on it. Someone knocks on the door. It's a tall dark figure. He holds up his wand and says something and all of a sudden the two figures can no longer control their movements. They move towards each other._  
Mellyssa sat back up, shaking the scene from her head. "Well I guess I won't be going back to sleep. I should probably look over my lesson plans." As she headed over to the desk to look over her plans she yawned. "Coffee, I need coffee." Mellyssa then corrected her path to bring her over to her wooden chest. She opened it and pulled out a small box. She brought it over to a small table and set it down on top of it. She pulled out her wand and made the box resume it's original size. She pulled out a small generator, a coffee machine, and a can of coffee. She used her wand to get some water. Once her coffee was ready she pulled out a large mug that had a small, animated lemming on it. "I just hope Sev doesn't see this. He wouldn't let me get a moment's peace." She filled it and sat down at her desk, reviewing her lesson plan.

She had finished going over the plans and was reading a book when it was time for breakfast. She looked at the clock and, seeing the time, said "finally!". She had gotten dressed hours ago so she ran a comb through her hair, packed up her "coffee kit" and headed down to get breakfast. She got there before most of the students and quite a few of the teachers. Actually, aside from a small group of students the only people in the room were her, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. This time she took the seat on Snape's left. "Hey Sev." "What's wrong with you? You look like you were up all night." "Close. I woke up at 3:00." "Well why didn't you go back to sleep?" " I couldn't." Snape just gave her a look that clearly said "I don't believe you" but Mellyssa didn't see it. "I wish she would tell me what was bothering her. The last time she acted like this was in third year after winter vacation. I want to know what the matter is but she looks so bothered by it that to pry might be disastrous. Well I'll find out sooner or later." Snape thought to himself as students slowly and sleepily walked in.

After breakfast the students and teachers headed to their classes. Snape grumbled the whole way. Mellyssa had turned his eggs into bagels and his orange juice had been turned into coffee. "Why she likes that muggle food I'll never know." but he did have to admit that at least it was bareable. Meanwhile Mellyssa had gathered up her stuff and was getting set up in the DADA classroom. "Let's see. I have fifth year Gryffindors first today. Well let's hope that they're a good group." The first kids to walk through the door were Harry,Ron,and Hermione. "Hello Harry." "You know me?" "Well of coarse. Do you have any idea how much publicity you got after you seemingly brought down Vold- I mean You-know-who?" "You almost said his name. Why did you not?" "Well he's back isn't he? I'd hate to alert him." "Oh. So you knew who I was just because of all the stuff in the newspaper?" "Actually that really didn't do much to help. You look so much like your parents." "You knew my parents?" "Yeah. I dubbed Lily my honorary sister to make up for that poor excuse for a sibling she had." "Oh. Was she nice?" By this time the rest of the class had taken their seats. "I'll tell you about her later ok?" "Ok." Then Harry sat next to Ron. Ron turned to him and whispered."What were you talking to her about?" "My mom. They were friends." "Oh, sorry." "It's ok."

Mellyssa stood at the front of the classroom and addressed the class. "Well as I said yesterday You can call me Mell or Mellyssa. Now, let's see who all is here. Alright, Harry Potter I know. Hmm, Red hair and an abundance of freckles. You must be a Weasley. What's your name?" "Ron. But how did you know I was Weasley? I thought you were a new teacher." "A new teacher yes but I used to be a student. Actually I'll bet I can remember most of you kid's parents." Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, umm, what's your name?" "Hermione Granger. I just wanted to say that you wouldn't know my parents." "Muggle-born?" "Yeah." "Not surprising. There are actually alot of kids like you here. A lot more then when I was a student. Well since I'm supposed to teach you kids I'll just have you write your names on a piece of paper as you leave. So what did you learn about last year? Those forbidden curse things?" The class just nodded. "Ok then. You, the boy in the back, what's your name?" "Neville, Neville Longbottom." "Longbottom hm? How far did you get last year?" "Well we learned about the different curses and what they did." "Did you get very in-depth?" "Not really." "Ok. Well I know what to do now. I'll just review those curses and then we can move on to how to defend against dark magic attacks. Now before I start talking I'd like to know if any of you have a problem hearing about any of these curses. And don't worry about teasing. I'm sure you've all seen what I've been doing to Professor Snape? Well I'm being nice to him so just imagine what I could do to anyone who thinks that it's a good idea to tease another student. Now, is there anyone out there?" Neville raised his hand. "Which one do you not like to hear about?" "The cruciatus curse." "Oh, yes. I know how bad that one can be. I've seen it used first hand." "Really?" "Yes. And I know what happened to your parents. They had been friends of mine. Well when we talk about that one I'll find something for you to do so that you won't have to be in here." "Thank you." "You're welcome. Now, Is there anyone else? No? Ok. When does this class end again? Wow, I didn't realize that I had been talking for so long. We only have a couple of minutes left. Does anyone have any questions? Nobody? Well then, you guys can talk until it's time for your next class."

Mellyssa's other classes went smoothly that day. Well except for the fifth year Slytherins.  
As the next class walked in Mellyssa looked at her schedule. "Slytherins. Great. The only nice Slytherin I ever met was Sev and even he wasn't always all that great. That stupid rivalry he had with James for one. And he usually dressed like a punk. Well at least he was really good at playing the guitar. And his voice wasn't all that bad either. *sigh* Oh well, back to the present." As she looked around at her class she noticed that most of them were glaring at her as if she were no better than a house elf. But there were a few that were actually giving her what seemed to be death glares. "You kids have really got to work on your evil glares. They're pathetic. When I was your age I could do it better. And I was a Gryffindor. Of course I had a good teacher." "Who would bother to teach a Gryffindor anything?" "Snape taught me." Gasps followed closely by whispers and people saying things like "liar!" and "She's got to be kidding!" were heard all over the classroom. "Well if you don't believe me then you can just ask him. He's standing right outside the dorr. Hang on for a second and I'll invite him in." Mellyssa then got up and opened the door. Snape looked surprised. "How did you know I was there?" " When haven't I known when you were standing just outside a door to a room that I was in?" "You do seem to have a gift for that." This whole time the class just watched these two talking like old friends. Most of their jaws had dropped. "Well you obviously heard what we were talking about so how about you tell them that I wasn't lying." "This is your class, you teach it." "Fine. Just give 'em a good evil glare, will ya? These kids are pathetic." "Oh all right. Then I'm gonna find out where you're hiding that coffee and get rid of it. I honestly don't see how you can like that stuff." "Like you'll be able to find it. Now be a good Severus and leave." "I'm going already, you don't have to curse me." But before he left he gave the Slytherins a real death glare. A couple of the girls actually screamed. Then he left. "He's gotten better." The rest of the class went on rather smoothly. But at the end of the class, as everyone was leaving, one boy stayed behind to talk to Mellyssa. "Can I help you kid?" "I am not a "kid". I am Draco Malfoy." "Malfoy? Great, Well at least this time I'm the teacher instead of a peer." "What do you mean?" " I was in a mixed potions class with your dad. He was such a jerk. Not only did he make fun of each and every one of us Gryffindors but he picked on Proffesor Snape too just because he was friends with a couple of "Gryffindorks". Believe me, your dad wasn't very original. Well if you don't hurry you're gonna be late for your next class. What were you going to ask me?" "Never mind." And with that Draco left. "Creepy how much these kids look like their parents. Well lets see. Hey, I don't have any more classes today. Goody. Well I'd better go make sure Sev didn't find my Coffee kit.  
  
Curiouser and curiouser. Guess I didn't reveal much in this chapter did I? Well actually you smart people should at least be noticing something. Next chapter I'm gonna try to put something about Mellyssa's school years if the opportunity presents itself. Well, as always, Please review! >^.^ 


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
Author's note: I just re-read one of the HP books and realized how bad my fics have been so far. I promise to try and make them better and keep everybody as in character as I can. Thankz.  
  
Mellyssa  
Chapter 3: Memories  
  


When Mellyssa got to her room she saw Snape looking at a mug doing something that most people had never seen. Snape was laughing. Mellyssa saw what he was looking at. "Oh no, I knew that I should have hidden that seperately." "You do realize that I'm going to bring this up every time I talk to you, don't you?" "Y'know, no matter how much you try to hide it you really aren't all that much different now than you were back when we were the students instead of the teachers. Well except for the clothes. You finally stopped wearing those raggedy t-shirts and ripped jeans. And I haven't seen you play the guitar once yet. Or sing, although you never really liked to show off much, did you?" "I haven't played in years. And I haven't sang for even longer." "Pity, You were really good. Do you remeber those sessions we had during the vacations?" Snape was starting to looked annoyed and his voice reflected it. "Yes, I do. Just why are you bringing up what is long gone now?" "I don't really know. I guess it's just being back here. There are so many happy memories that even...certain other memories couldn't ruin." "What memories? You surely couldn't mean that time when I accidentaly dissolved most of the bones in you left side that one time could you?" Mellyssa was starting to look sad. She took a deep breath, as if she was having a hard time telling him this, sighed, and started to talk. "No. Something much worse. I really don't want to talk about it." "It doesn't have anything to do with how you were acting after winter break in third year does it?" "What do you mean?" "Well I don't remember all of it but I thought that you had been acting really strangely after you came back. One minute you acted just fine, then you'd seem depressed, then you'd be fine again. And sometimes you would act overly happy. And Lily was with you a lot more often than usual. And then there was that one time in our mixed potions class when someone mentioned something, I think it was a curse? Anyway, you ran from the room and I could have sworn that you were crying." By now Mellyssa was obviously upset. "I was. And it was a curse that had been mentioned. The cruciatus curse." "Well why would you cry about something small like that?" "It wasn't small to me. Now will you please leave? I don't want to talk about it anymore." Snape sighed. He knew that there was something very wrong here but decided that it would be best not to press. "Fine. But if you want to talk you know where to find me." He set the mug down on the table and walked out of the room. After he had shut the door Mellyssa collapsed onto her bed and cried.

Meanwhile, as he was walking back to his classroom to get the homework that he still needed to grade Snape's thoughts wandered to the past. How close the entire group had been. They always stuck up for each other even though after a while they started to form small groups within their group. There were they four troublemakers, James, Peter, Sirius, and Lupin. Then there was Lily and Mellyssa. Those two had been like sisters, If one of them knew something then it was a given that the other knew it too. And then there was him. The "punk". The others had been friendly enough even if James and Sirius seemed to have it in for him. They all played pranks on each other and even kept score. The one with the most points at the end of the term always got a little trophy that they had all pooled their money to buy. And of course there was the small group of him and Mellyssa. She was the only other one in the group with a talent for music. She was no match for him when it came to guitars but she was far better when it came to singing. When they did a duet they balanced each other out nearly perfectly. Snape almost laughed when he remembered a comment that she had made after one time when she was feeling particularly theatrical. "Alas, if only I had another set of arms and an extra mouth, then I could play the flute as well." "You can play the flute?" Severus had asked her. "Of course I can!" "Well in that case I could probably take care of that lack of limbs and extra mouth you seem to have." Then they both started laughing. That had been the day before winter break in third year. When she came back she was a totally different person.Even now, as well as she hid it, he knew that if she didn't tell someone she was probably in danger of just breaking down one day. "I just hope that mentioning that curse doesn't make her cry anymore or she'll have trouble teaching that class." By now he had reached his classroom and forced himself to concentrate on the assignments that he had to grade.

He hadn't been there ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. "What is it?" "Professor Snape, could I talk to you?" "Of course Draco, come in." Draco opened the door and came in. As he was closing the door behind him snape asked him "What do you want to talk about Draco?" "Um, well you seem to know that new teacher and I was just wondering how." "We were in school here together. We were in the same year." "But she acts like you two actually knew each other." "We did." "How?" "Draco, I am trying to grade these papers and need to concentrate. Your constant questions do not help." "I'm sorry sir. As soon as you answer my last question I promise that I will leave." "You are sure you will uphold that promise?" "Yes sir." "We were friends." Draco just stood there, mouth agape. "Well you said that you would leave once I answered your question so leave. And do not ask me about this again. And I would suggest not asking Mellyssa about it either." "Y-yes sir." And Draco left. Quickly. Snape simply shook his head and got back to grading the assignments.

As Draco ran he passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As she watched him Hermione couldn't help asking "What's wrong with him?" Of course, just as she said this Peeves appeared right in front of Draco, causing him to fall down. Ron saw this and called out "Aww, did poor little Draco see a big mean ghostie?" Draco glared at him as he got up and straightened his robes. But Ron wasn't quite done. "So just what scared you so bad? Did you just find out that you're poor or something?" While that one wouldn't usually have annoyed him in the slightest, he wasn't in any kind of joking mood so he prepared to pull out his wand just as Mellyssa rounded the corner, her face still slightly red. Draco didn't see her so he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron. "Care to repeat that Weasley?" "Really Draco, I would have expected someone in Snape's house to behave better than that. Especially a Malfoy." "You get away from me." "What? You aren't still annoyed about my little trip down memory lane earlier are you?" "I was just talking to Professor Snape. You must have done some spell or something because he said that you two were friends when you were students here." "He was telling the truth. We were friends. We still are. Well at the moment he's not on very good terms with me." Hermione, noticing that she looked like she had been crying, spoke up. "What's wrong?" "What do you mean?" "You look like you've been crying." "Severus went just a little too far." "How?" This time it was Harry who was asking. " "Well I had been talking about when we were students here and he brought up a rather painful subject." "Oh. What was it about?" "Ron! You can be so stupid some times. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it." "Thank you Hermione. I'm glad that it's still the girl of the group whose the perceptive one." And with that she walked away, leaving four very confused students standing in the hall

  
Well was that at all better? I'm gonna do more in the next chapter. I'm still working on getting Snape in character but it's really hard to do when he's talking to Mellyssa. Well, as always, Please review! >^.^< BR> Oh yeah, If you think you know what's bothering Mellyssa then e-mail me and tell me. If you get it right then I will list your name. I know that this might seem kinda lame but hey, I'm new at this and before I joined ff.net the only people who read my fics were my sister and two of my friends. I'm trying here, I really am. Just bear with me. It might take awhile for me to get the hang of it. 


	4. Pasts revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own it now, Won't own it in the future.  
Author's note: Guys, please. If you read it, review it. Even if you just put "hi" or something. I just wanna know that people are actually reading my fics. Oh yeah, just letting you know ahead of time that this chapter is kinda sad. Mellyssa tells Severus what happened during winter break in third year.  
  
Mellyssa  
Chapter 4:Pasts revealed  


During breakfast the next day Mellyssa was very quiet and tired looking. She didn't even bother to do anything to Severus's food and she barely ate anything herself. Severus was worried. She had never acted like this before. "What's wrong Lemming?" Mellyssa's voice was just loud enough for Severus to hear it. "Don't call me Lemming." "Why not?" "You called me that before, when I was happy. Don't call me that now, after. It makes me remember before, and that's painful." "Before? Before what?" "Before something I'd rather not talk about." Then Mellyssa got up and walked out of the great hall. Severus sighed and followed. Mellyssa had gotten a bit of a head start so she was already in her room, staring out the window. It was obvious that she was fighting back tears. "Y'know Mell, sometimes it's a good thing to cry." Mellyssa looked up at him and, upon seeing the concerned look on his face, just started sobbing. Severus Wasn't sure of what to do. He had never been very good around crying girls. He slowly put one hand on her shoulder. Then Mellyssa looked up at him again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just broke down like that" Mellyssa said once she had stopped crying. "It's alright. Now, just why have you been so upset lately? You were always the happy one who pulled me out of _my_ depressions. Not the other way around." "Do you really want to know?" "Yes." "Alright. Sit down, this isn't a long story but you might be glad that you weren't standing once I finish." Severus pulled a chair over and sat down.

Mellyssa took a deep breath and began. "It was two days before I had to go back to Hogwarts after the winter break. My parents and I were packing up the decorations. We had just finished with the tree. I was on one side of it, they were on the other. It was a big tree so I couldn't see them or the door and they couldn't see me. Then, all of a sudden, I could hear the door break open and someone cast the cruciatus curse. Then I could hear my parents cry as they were forced to murder each other. The whole time I was standing behind the tree, too scared to even make a sound until after they were dead and the dark wizard had left. I took one look at them and started crying. I was crying the whole time that I was running to Lily's house, I was crying while I told her what had happened, I even cried while I slept. I didn't stop crying for almost a day. And once I stopped crying I could barely even bring myself to speak. Then I had to go back to school. If it weren't for Lily being there and you realizing that something was wrong and being smart enough not to ask I never would have made it through the first week, much less the entire year." Severus was indeed glad that he had been sitting down. "Mell, I..I had no idea." "Of course you didn't. Lily was the only one who knew." Severus just looked at her sadly but there was a hint of surprise there. "That happened and yet you were still able to be so happy, you were able to forget it for at least a little and have some fun. You have no idea how strong you are." "What do you mean Sev?" "Well you remember how you had said that I seemed depressed the first time you ever met me?" "Yeah, so?" "Well it was because I had lost my parents. They had been walking around a Muggle city and were hit by a vehicle. Until I met you I thought that I'd be depressed for the rest of my life. You were the only one who could get me to have fun." "Wow Sev, I never even knew about your parents. You never said anything about them. I can see why now. But why do you think that I was strong just for being able to have some fun?" "It was so hard for me to do things that would seem simple, like laughing, for over a year and yet by the last half of fourth year you were playing the guitar and singing again. Not much but it was more then I could have done." Just then one of the students that Mellyssa was supposed to be teaching knocked on the door. "Mellyssa? You have an entire class waiting for you." "Oh, jeeze, I almost forgot. Well I'll talk to you later Sev. By the way, don't you have a class to teach too?" Severus said a couple bad words (AN:verbal nasties as my school calls them) as he ran to his classroom. Mellyssa walked back to her classroom with the student.

"Why was Professor Snape in your room?" "We were talking about when we were students here." "Well then why does it look like you were crying?" "Well we started talking about our parents" "Why would that make you cry?" "Because Snape and my parents were killed" "Oh, I'm sorry Mellyssa." "It's alright. Now, just what class is this?" "First year Ravenclaws." "Oh. Alright then. Now you sit down and I'll teach the class." Mellyssa was able to teach without too much trouble, except when one of the students commented that she looked like she had been crying. She didn't tell anyone else about her dead parents, she just told them not to worry, She had just been making a potion that she hadn't done in a while and the vapors had made her eyes water. The one young Ravenclaw was smart enough to not tell anyone about what Mellyssa had told her.

At lunch she sat next to Severus again but neither of them tried to trick the other. They just talked quietly. One of the other teachers, Professor McGonagall, noticed this and asked Mellyssa "What's wrong with you today Mellyssa? Usually by this time you've at least petrified Severus's food." "Not today. I'm not exactly in a pranking mood." "What do you mean?" Severus decided to cut into the conversation. "We were just talking about the past." Professor McGonagall was persistent. She wanted to know what could make Mellyssa, who usually seemed almost bubbly, to not even want to play a simple trick. "Just what could have happened that would have caused you to not want to play a trick?" "Do you really want to know Professor McGonagall? You may not be so hungry afterwords." "Yes, I would like to know." "Alright. When I was in third year my parents were forced to murder each other. A dark wizard cast the cruciatus curse on them." "Oh my, I'm sorry." Severus seemed annoyed. "Why did you even tell her Mell?" "You know that I'm not very good at keeping something from someone if they really want to know." "I know, just don't do it again. It's kind of unnerving to hear you tell someone about it so easily." "Believe me, it's not that easy."

After lunch Mellyssa had two more classes. Fifth year Gryffindors and then fifth year Slytherins. As the Gryffindors walked into the classroom Harry went over to Mellyssa. At lunch he could tell that she was upset about something. "What do you want Harry?" "What had you so upset during lunch?" "Nothing that I want to talk about in class. Although I guess that in a way that's impossible, considering that I have to talk about that curse." "Curse?" "Go sit down Harry. I have a class to teach." Harry loooked at her sort of sadly as he went to sit between Ron and Hermione. As Mellyssa started talking Hermione whispered to Harry "So why was she upset during lunch." "No idea. She wouldn't tell me. She just said something about a curse." "Well I hope she'll tell me at least." Then they turned to listen to what Mellyssa was saying. "Well You know about the forbidden curses already so I won't have to do too much, just go a bit more in depth on some of them. We will start with the cruciatus curse. Neville, I've arranged for you to help Professor Sprout with the first years she has right now." "Really?" Neville was incredulous. "Yes, now hurry up or you'll be late." "Thank you Mellyssa." "No problem" Neville gathered up with stuff and practically ran out the door. 

"Now, who remembers just what the cruciatus curse does?" Harry and Hermione raised their hands at the same time. "Ah, I see we have two experts. Hermione, you answer just about every other question so I'm going to let Harry have this one. Now, just what does that curse do Harry?" Harry knew this one quite well, considering how many times it had been used on him last year. "It allows the wizard or witch casting it to control you." A pained look crossed Mellyssa's face, but it lasted a mere fraction of a second. "Correct. Is it possible for someone to not be controlled?" Harry answered again. "Yes. I'm able to." "Really?" "The Defense against the dark arts teacher last year kept using me for an example whenever he demonstrated that one because I could beat it." "He demonstrated?!" "Yeah. He even showed us that ava-something one,I can't remember what it's called. He did it to a cockroach." A boy sitting near the back of the room said. Mellyssa stood for a few seconds, shocked that someone would be so stupid as to show them how it was done. If one of them was a bad kid then they might know how. The next thought she had was "Well I'm glad Snape didn't know that it was a cockroach, he would've been rather annoyed. I still don't really know why he likes roaches so much, though I guess they do kinda grow on you." Mellyssa snapped herself back to reality rather quickly. "Well back to the subject. So he tried it on all of you?" the entire class nodded their heads. "Ok. Then I'm sure you all remember what it felt like to not be in control of your movements?" More nodding. "Now, what is the worst thing that you could think of being made to do. Don't say it out loud please, just think." Hermione thought of someone making her write wrong answers on all her tests, Ron thought about being forced to go into the forbidden forest and visiting that giant spider again, and Harry thought of being forced to kill someone. "Now, if anyone would like to share what they thought, raise your hand." Only a few hands went up. "Hmmm, Ok, ummm Jack?" The boy sighed, she could never get his name right. "Well I thought of being made to read evry book in the library." Mellyssa just grinned a little and shook her head. "Alright, that would seem bad to a lot of you, I'm sure. Now, how about Harry?" "Well I thought of being made to kill someone." Harry said this with some difficulty, he was still getting over the events of last year. Mellyssa looked sad. "Yes, that would be the worst wouldn't it?" The entire class agreed. Hermione noticed the look on Mellyssa's face, it was the same look that she had been wearing a lot lately. "What's wrong Mellyssa?" "Oh nothing. Just remembering something that happened to a friend of mine when I was in school." "What?" "Kids your age shouldn't have to hear such things." "But your job is to prepare us for all sorts of horrible stuff, isn't it?" Ron had joined in. "Well I guess so. Hang on, I'd really like to sit down if I'm going to tell you this."Mellyssa took a drink of something in a flask that was strapped around her shoulder and pulled the chair that was behind her desk out and sat down in front of the class."Alright, but remember, it's not my fault that you heard this, you brought it upon yourselves." Then she began the story.

"One year, during winter break, a friend of mine was at home with her parents. It was only a couple of days until she had to go back to school so she was helping put all the decorations away. She had just been getting the last of them off of the back of the tree when she heard the door break. A man had blasted it apart and was standing there, glaring at her parents. Because of where the girl was the man couldn't see her and she was too frightened to move. Then the man cast the cruciatus curse on the girl's parents and forced them too slowly kill each other. It was only after her parents her dead and laying on the floor, small pools of blood forming around them, and the man was gone, that she was able to move again. The first thing she did was run another friend's house, crying the whole way,and tell them what had happened. She stayed at that friends house until it was time to go back to school. She had cried the whole first day and was barely able to say a word after that."

By the time the story was finished Mellyssa's eyes were watering and most of the students were sitting stone still, shocked that something like that could happen to someone like them. Well, except for Harry. He just felt bad for the girl and wondered who she was. Also, There was an entire class of students standing outside and one teacher standing just inside the door. Snape walked over to Mellyssa and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why did you tell them about that?" "How much did you hear?" "I heard enough to tell that you were at least not telling them who it happened to." "Oh. Alright. Why are you here?" "Because this class should have ended five minutes ago. Now, why did you tell them?" "Becuase they wanted to hear." "You shouldn't tell people things just because they ask. These children should not have been told something like that." Harry had been able to hear the last part. "She warned us that we wouldn't want to hear it but we insisted so she told us that we had brought it upon ourselves. And just who was that girl?" "That is none of your business Mr.Potter. Now go to your next class, you are already late." Hermione was also curious. "Once we know, then we'll go." (AN:oops,didn't mean for that to rhyme.Oh well) Snape was getting angry. "Go to your classes now or you will be getting a detention." That got the rest of the class to leave, except for Ron. He wanted to know also. Mellyssa could tell where this was going. "Severus, calm down. So you're willing to get a detention just to find out who that happened to. Why?" Harry spoke up. "Because I'm curious, besides I'd like to know if I've heard of them. Since you were here the same time my mom was, I might recognize the name." Mellyssa had to laugh a little at that. "Well you certainly would know the name. But if I tell you you have to promise not to seek them out and start saying stuff like how sorry you are for something that happened long ago that that person might not want to think about. Do you promise?" All three of them promised. "Ok, the girl was me. The friend that I ran to was Lily. Yes I mean your mom Harry. Now you'd better get to class before you get in too much trouble." They left. 

Hermione did not believe it. "She must have been lying to get us to leave." Ron had to agree. "Yeah, I mean, why would she tell us about something like that if it had happened to her? You'd think that she would have a hard time even thinking about it." "Yeah, plus Mellyssa and Snape were friends and Snape hated Harry's dad and his friends so why would Mellyssa be friends with Harry's mom if she was friends with Snape also?" Hermione wondered.Harry didn't say anything. He was thinking about what Mellyssa had said. He couldn't quite believe that she had been friends with his mom because he knew that she was friends with Snape and his mom would never hang out with someone like Snape, would she? "I'll have to ask Mellyssa about that later." Harry thought to himself.

Ok, It's me again. I finally found a good muse but he's really not much help with HP fics so I'm still on my own with this story. Oh well, at least he can help with the other fics so he's not completely useless.  
Purple:What do you mean useless? I tried to help but you never used my ideas!  
And with good reason. Anyway, Please review guys! >^.^ 


	5. Breakdown

Disclaimer: You should know this by now so I'm not going to bother.  
  
Wow, I actually got another chapter done quickly. Yay for me! Anyways,this takes place on the same day as the last chapter, but after classes.  
  
Mellyssa  
Chapter 5:Breakdown  


Mellyssa sat in her room, grading papers that she had assigned to the second year hufflepuffs, when she heard a knock on the door. "I'm trying to grade papers Sev. And I don't want to talk at the moment anyways." A muffled reply came from the other side of the door. "Umm, I'm not Professor Snape, Mellyssa." Mellyssa ran over to the door and opened it. The Ravenclaw girl from earlier that day was standing there, looking slightly embarassed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Come in. What do you want?" The girl stepped uncomfortably into Mellyssa's room. "Well, um, you said that your parents were killed. I was just wondering how." "And why are you curious?" "Well, I heard some of the older Gryffindors talking about a story you had told them. I got one of them to tell me and I was just wondering. Was that really you? The girl in the story?" "Well aren't you a clever one. How'd you figure it out?" "You..you mean that it was you?" Mellyssa sighed. "Yes, it was. Now just why do you want to know?" Then the girl started to shake a little. Mellyssa tilted her head up slightly. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "I think I understand. Would you like to stay here until you calm down?" "Ye...yes, if you don't mind. That is" "Of course I don't mind. Here, you can sit on the bed. I'm sorry that I don't have more chairs. And there should be a couple books next to the bed. You ought to like at least a couple of them, even if they're mostly muggle science fiction." "Thank you Mellyssa." "No problem. Now I really should get back to those papers. If you want anything, just ask, I won't mind." "Alright." "Just one thing." "Yes?" "I feel bad for asking this,but what's your name?" "Nina. Nina Jansol." "Ah, thank you." "You're welcome." About an hour later Mellyssa had finished grading all of the papers. She looked at Nina. She had fallen asleep. Mellyssa didn't say anything, just pulled the old cot that she had used until she had gotten the bed and slept on that.

In the morning Mellyssa woke up before Nina. She got her papers together and made sure that she had everything ready. After that she took a bath and changed. When Nina woke up Mellyssa was finishing braiding her hair. "I'm sorry Mellyssa, I didn't mean to fall asleep." "Don't worry. I'll talk to your head of house and let them know what happened. Now you should probably get yor stuff together and get down to breakfast." "Alright. I'll see you later Mellyssa." And with that Nina ran out the door and headed to her room, almost knocking over Professor Snape in the process. Mellyssa could hear the shouted apology. She shook her head, grinning and wondering who Nina had run into. As she walked out of her room she too almost ran into Snape. "Oh, sorry Sev. I wasn't watching where I was going." "You're the second person to do that in the last couple minutes." "Oh! So you're the one that Nina must have run into." "That blur has a name?" "Yes, she does. Her name is Nina Jansol." "Jansol? That name's familiar. What house is she in?" "Ravenclaw. She's a first year. Y'know, we should probably walk and talk or the food will be cold by the time we get there." "Alright. Yes, Jansol. I belive that I saw that name in the newspaper once. I can't remember why though." "Well, I think that her parents might have been murdered." "I think that's it. There seems to be a lot of people whose parents have been killed here." "Yeah well most of their parents lived in bad times. Now can we please talk about something else?" Snape looked at her. She was hiding behind her mask again. "Mellyssa, don't." "Don't what?" "You're doing it again. You're masking what you really feel. You shouldn't do that. If you do you won't be able to at least let the hurting lessen. I know that the hurt will never be gone, I know that from experiance, but what you're doing just isn't healthy." "Don't worry Sev. I keep a calming potion with me at all times." "That's not what I was talking about at all and you know it Mellyssa." "Sev, look. I just can't face it right now." "And when will you be able to face it?" "I don't know Sev. Now please, let it be." And with that Mellyssa entered the great hall. Snape stood there for awhile, thinking. Then he shook his head sadly and went in.

Snape was in a bad mood, and his students could tell. Mellyssa was ignoring her feelings again, she had encased his food in a block of ice, then changed his drink into some fizzy muggle drink that tasted disgusting and very watery. Mellyssa had called it diet coke. And she had laughed during all of this._ Why doesn't she listen to me? She used to always come to me for advice, back when we were students. If she would just-_ But Snape's train of thought was interupted by an explosion from the back of the room. Neville had messed up his potion again. Snape was just about to yell at the mishap prone boy when Nina rushed in and grabbed Snapes arm. He whirled on her, about to say some biting remark when she spoke as quickly as she could. "You've got to come quick, Mellyssa just started crying and won't stop. You've got to help, please?" Snape told his class to stay right where they were and rushed out of the room, Nina following him closely.

Mellyssa's classroom was in chaos. Some students were trying to comfort her,others just stood there, unsure of what to do, while others were running around, telling other people to go get help but not thinking to get help themselves. When Snape entered the room, everyone immediatly rushed to the back of the room, all thinking of different stories that the older kids had told them about him. Snape didn't pay any attention to the first years, he walked right up to Mellyssa, who was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Snape kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Recognizing the touch, Mellyssa pulled herself closer to Snape, laying her head on his chest and crying like she had the night that her parents were killed. Snape wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. He could tell that Mellyssa was saying something but the only words that he could make out were 'mommy' and 'daddy'. After a couple more minutes of this Mellyssa wore herself out and fell asleep. Snape didn't say anything, just picked her up and carried her to her room. He set her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Then he soundproofed the room and after he walked out of the room he sealed the door. When he got back to Mellyssa's classroom his class and Dumbledore were there, Dumbledore asking what had happened. At the moment he was talking to a young girl. "So Nina, do you know why Mellyssa was crying?" "Umm, yes, but I don't think she'd want me to tell." "That's alright Nina.You don't have to tell me." Then he stood up and faced Snape. "I'd like to talk to you in private Severus." Then he looked at the students."You may go to your common rooms until your next class." Once the students had all left Dumbledore turned back to Snape. "What happened?" "Mellyssa broke down." "Why?" "She's been holding everything in, bottling it up." "Ah. And how are you involved in all of this?" "You already know that we are friends. I've been trying to help her with this ever since I knew what was bothering her." "How long have you known what was troubling her?" "Not very long. She only told me a couple days ago." "And what is it that's troubling her?" "Her parents were murdered when she was 13. By a dark wizard using the cruciatus curse. She was in the room when it happened." "Oh, my. Well, I'll let you get back to your classes now." "Don't bother her, she's sleeping. And I'll know if anyone breaks the seal I put on her door." "Alright." Snape walked back to his dungeon classroom. By the time he got down there his next class would be waiting for him. It went relatively smoothly, the students could tell that he was in a very irratable mood and tried not to mess up their potions.

At lunch Mellyssa came and sat next to Snape. She didn't say anything and her face was blank as she ate. She finished quickly and sat for awhile. Then she got up and walked out the doors. Snape finished quickly and followed her. She went right up to the Slytherin dorms and said the password,Snape didn't have a clue as to how she got it. Then she walked straight over to a tapestry and pushed it aside, revealing a stairwell leading upwards. She went up it and sat down on the third bed on the left side of the room,staring out of the window. "Mellyssa? What are you doing?" Mellyssa's voice was little more than a whisper. "Remembering. This was your bed. I wish that I had kept my guitar." Snape muttered a summoning spell under his breath. Two miniature guitars appeared in his hand. "You gave it to me, I still have it." "Really?" "Yes, here." Snape handed her one of the small guitars. It was a light brown color, with an 'L' carved on it in very nice writing, and a strap that had lemmings on it. Mellyssa got up and walked over to Snape. "Thank you. Maybe we can play again sometime. Not today though." "Alright." "I'd better find Nina, she's probably worried about me." Then Mellyssa walked out. Snape stood there for a moment, a little confused, and then he also left.

  
  
Well how was it? It may not be great but it's been awhile since I just sat down and wrote an entire chapter at once. I usually do that but I haven't had the time or the ideas. Though this one just came to me as I typed. I like when that happens, They just seem better than ones where I write bits at a time. Well I know that most readers don't like long Authors notes so just review please. 


	6. The End

Well, here it is, the last chapter of Mellyssa. Sure took me long enough, didn't it? I just couldn't figure out how to end it until today. I was writing and it just hit me. I should end it here and do a little epilogue. So I did and it turned out wonderfully. I hope you like it as much as I do.  
  
Mellyssa  
Chapter 6  
  


Mellyssa has taken the rest of that day and all of the next off. Everyone was told not to bother her and they obeyed, feeling that she should have some time alone once the story of her parents had gotten around. Even Severus decided to leave her alone. Besides, he could tell that the students were losing their fear in him and that was something that he did not want. He spent the entire time that Mellyssa was off reinstilling their fear of him. It was rather satisfying.

The morning that Mellyssa came back, which was a Saturday, she walked in slowly, still tired. She had been allowing herself to stay up late. As soon as she entered the students got to whispering. They all kept their distance though. Well, except for Nina, Harry, and Hermione. They rushed straight to her. Mellyssa grinned weakly at Harry and Hermione but a little more strongly at Nina. "Hello guys. You want something?" Nina was the first to speak. "I just wanted to know if you're feeling better." Mellyssa smiled again. "Yes, much better now. Thank you." Nina looked puzzled. "Thank you for what?" "Thank you for asking. Now, Harry, Hermione, is there something that you want?" Hermione spoke. "We just wanted to make sure that you were alright. You've been out for awhile." "I'm alright, now go eat breakfast." Harry and Hermione left, but Nina didn't budge. "Go on now Nina, I'm fine." "No you aren't." Nina said it in such an accusing tone that Mellyssa laughed. "You're right, I'm not. But I am better, so don't worry. Now go eat." Nina started to turn, then stopped, ran up to Mellyssa and gave her a quick hug, then ran to her table.

Mellyssa sat down at her usual place next to Severus. As she was putting food on her plate he looked at her curiously. "What was that about?" Mellyssa looked confused. "What was what about?" "Potter,Granger, and that young Ravenclaw, Jansol I think, were talking to you. Then Potter and Granger left but Jansol continued talking. Then she hugged you and went to her table." "Oh, they were just making sure that I was alright." "And what was the hug about?" "I don't know actually. I guess she was just glad that I was okay." "Yes, she seems to have developed quite a bond with you." Mellyssa turned towards the voice that had just spoke. It was Dumbledore. "Huh?" Snape couldn't help but roll his eyes. That had been her most common response when they were students. She wasn't listening half the time and still got good marks. He was surprised that she hadn't been in Ravenclaw. "Nina. She seems very close to you." "Yeah, she's a good kid. Knows what I've been through too so she feels that she can talk to me. Heh, I guess I've taken on the 'big sister' roll." "Indeed you have." Then Dumbledore returned to eating his breakfast. Severus wasn't completely sure what they had been talking about but didn't give it much thought. He took a bite of his scrambled eggs to find that, yet again, Mellyssa had petrified them.

  


Epilogue

  
  
Towards the end of the year Voldemort had attacked. Harry was able to defeat him and the only casualties were a few minor injuries and two major ones. The two major ones were sustained by Mellyssa and Severus. Mellyssa had gotten in the way of a spell that had been aimed for Nina Jansol. Snape had been wounded while helping get the two of them to a safe area. Mellyssa, though feeling bad for continuing the tradition, decided to leave Hogwarts. She decided to wander the area, looking for children who had enough talent to be accepted to Hogwarts. Nina tried to make Mellyssa take her with but Mellyssa got her to agree to stay, on one condition. Mellyssa adopted Nina. Dumbledore asked Mellyssa if she could do something for the party at the end of they year. What it was would be up to her. Mellyssa agreed and at the party she and Severus did a duet, one of the ones that they had done when they were students. Then, when Mellyssa was about to leave Severus gave her a small package and left quickly. Mellyssa grinned at Severus's extremely usual behaviour. As she was riding on the train, Nina in another car with some of her friends, she opened the package and burst out laughing. It was a chocolate frog.

  
  
Well, how'd you like it? My personal fave parts were the hug (cute mental image) and the very end. I bet that absolutely NONE of you were expecting a chocolate frog. Well, please review and feel free to include your favorite scene. 


End file.
